CON UN DEMONIO!
by blerak-princess
Summary: Shaka anda en busca de un destapacaños, pero su misión se ve perturbada al encontrarse en una extraña dimensión ¿podrá el Santo de Virgo conseguirlo en el Primer Templo? ¡Averíguenlo! No es un yaoi. Fic reeditado.


**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad sino de Masami Kurumada y de las empresas que le patrocinen; yo solamente les tomo "prestados" para la creación de la presente historia sin ningún fin de lucro...**

One-shot; presencia de OOC's; uso de "Flash Back"

Mu se encontraba en un lugar muy especial de su templo. Estaba leyendo el periódico tan concentradamente que no se percato de que "alguien" había arribado a su casa, ni que esa persona tropezaba con todo lo que podía.

—Maldición, no abriré los ojos ¡no lo haré! —pensaba el visitante mientras que tanteaba el aire—pero, ¿en dónde demonios estará ese carnero infernal? —decía a tiempo que tropezaba con un objeto no identificado cayendo así dentro de una habitación.

Luego, por azares del destino, una corriente de aire entró de sepa Zeus donde y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un portazo; el cual fue, por cierto, ignorado por Mu.

— _¡Demonios!_ —gritó mentalmente el intruso mientras tocaba la puerta y giraba la perilla intentando, en vano, que ésta cediese. —_me he quedado encerrado en sabrá Buda dónde…es decir, sabré yo dónde… ¡argh! sabía que no era buena idea venir a "ver" a Mu. Pero necesito de su destapacaños… ¡ese idiota de Dohko…! ¡Juro que me vengaré!_

*-FLASH BACK-*

— ¡Shaka! ¡Pronto, pronto!

— ¡¿qué sucede Dohko? ¡¿Quién nos ataca?

El caballero de Libra daba saltitos como grillo en comal mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

— ¡necesito, necesito…!

— ¡sí, dime! ¡Qué necesitas! ¡Quieres que abra los ojos, o que llame al patriarca y al resto de los caballeros…!

— ¡NOOOOOO…!

— ¡¿Entonces?

— ¡quiero…quiero…!

— ¡¿Qué?

— ¡que me prestes tu baño!

La reencarnaciín de Buda, al oír esto, se dejó caer. Cuando se incorporó miles de gotitas aparecieron en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Por favor, Shaka! ¡Amigo mío!

—Oye pero, ¿No podrías ir al tuyo? ¡Está aquí arriba, ¿por qué en el mío?

— ¡Es que ya no me da tiempo, ¿que no ves?...espera; en realidad no ves. —Dohko frunció el ceño.

El Santo de Virgo abrió los ojos.

— ¡Ahora sí!

—esta bien, pasa. Yo iré a mi sillón a orar de todas formas…

*-FIN FLASH BACK-*

— ¡Maldito Dohko! ¡Mientras me quedé dormido tranquilamente, es decir, meditando tranquilamente, se escapó dejando mi baño tapado y hecho un asco! ¡El muy desgraciado debió haber comido algo con chile, porque aún recuerdo cómo olía…! Pero ya me las pagará, por el momento sólo debo pensar en la forma de salir de aquí.

Tras 5 minutos de muchísima concentración, Shaka de Virgo encontró una "solución".

— ¡ya se! —exclamó, y acto seguido, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se concentró—Mu…Mu…Mu…Mu... (_Demonios, parezco Vaca…terminemos con esto_), Mu de Aries.  
—mmm…—exclamó el portador del carnero sin despegar su vista del periódico.

—Quiero que me ayudes Caballero Mu; he caído en un lugar sumamente extraño, donde no hay sentido del tiempo ni del espacio…—tanteó en el lugar con las manos y tomó una cosa extraña que ahí se encontraba; continuó con su comunicación—siento algo que es redondo y pachoncito y tiene un ligero...—el rubio acercó el objeto a su nariz—...olor a bebé.

Mu levantó la vista lentamente del periódico.

—Shaka…—llamó.

—Espera…percibo otro olor extraño—el Caballero husmeó el aire—como a frescura de pino combinado con… ¿aroma de frijoles fermentados?

—Shaka…

—Tú eres el único caballero dorado que posee la transportación de material a través del espacio…

—Shaka…

—Además, creo que hay alguien que también está atrapado en este sitio…deseo salvarle…al parecer intenta comunicarse conmigo…

—Shaka…

—sí, puedo sentir su cosmos a un lado mío…parece que está sentado…

—SHAKA…

—¡CON UN DEMONIO MU! ¡REGRÉSAME A MI TEMPLO AHORA MISMOO!

—¡SHAKA!

—¡QUÉ!

—¡ABRE LOS OJOS Y SALTE DE **MI **BAÑOO!

El rubio permitió que sus párpados le dejasen ver. El silencio incómodo se hizo presente, roto de pronto por el leve silvido del viento típico de un desierto.

—…oh…lo siento Mu…—dijo Shaka sonrojado y sonriendo tontamente, luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Avanzó para salir de la agradable estancia.

—Shaka…

— ¿sí?

—La salida—Mu enrolló el periódico—es por allá—continuó, señalando la puerta—y date prisa, necesito, ejem, terminar… ¿entiendes?

—ajá…—exclamó el rubio ya con los ojos cerrados.

Caminó a la salida, tomó la perilla y la giró…Pero algo extraño ocurrió ¡No podía salir! Jaló y jaló la puerta pero ésta no cedía.

— ¡Mu! ¡Auxilio! ¡No puedo salir!

—Shaka…—volvió a hablar el lemuriano que se la había pasado viendo cómo su compañero intentaba salir— ¡se abre hacia fuera, por todos los dioses!

Un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió lentamente con un ligero chirrido.

—Ejem…claro—dijo Shaka y antes de salir, exclamó—que la fuerza de Buda esté contigo—mientras realizaba una ligera reverencia.

Mu sólo puso cara de fastidio.

**N/A: a los que se pregunten el por qué Mu tenía la puerta del baño abierta, pues es porque…**

**Mu: ¡PORQUE ASÍ ME SIENTO MÁS CÓMODO Y ADEMÁS ESTOY EN MI MALDITA CASA, CON UN HADES! **

**Autora: eso…bueno, este pequeño fic está inspirado en la batalla de las doce casas, en el preciso instante en el que Shaka, desde una dimensión desconocida clama a Mu pidiendo ayuda para salir de ahí y...bue, supongo lo recordarán.**

**¡Dejen reviews! ¡Se aceptan todos los comentarios! (con respeto, por favor, es todo lo que pido).**

**¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
